


Tiempo a solas

by WolfWoodNi



Category: Copper Coin Niches, Copper Coins, Danmei, Monedas de Cobre, Musuli, Tong Qian Kan Shi, XuanXue
Genre: BL, Fluff, M/M, Monedas de Cobre - Freeform, Monje, Post-Canon, Romance, danmei - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, esposos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWoodNi/pseuds/WolfWoodNi
Summary: Xuanmin y Xue Xian buscan refugio para protegerse de la lluvia, tienen una pequeña riña que termina con resultados sexuales (?
Relationships: XuanXue - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Tiempo a solas

Los furtivos rayos de luz de la luna lograban traspasar los pequeños agujeros que la cabaña tenía, combinándose con los colores cálidos de las velas encendidas formaron un mosaico. Xuanmin sujetó sin dudar con ambas manos el rostro de Xue Xian y lo atrajo hacia sí, ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, los ojos negros profundos y penetrantes de Xuanmin nunca fallaban en hipnotizar a Xue Xian, quien sólo podía sentirse más que satisfecho con como los hechos se estaban tornando…

Aquellos colores iluminaban los rostros de las dos personas que yacían sumergidas en un profundo beso, aquel monje sentado en posición de meditación había perdido la paciencia contra las repetidas provocaciones de aquél joven en ropas negras. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Momentos atrás en una pequeña riña que tuvieron camino a buscar refugio mientras comenzaba la tormenta, Xue Xian insistía en que volando llegarían rápido hacia la aldea Wen, Xuanmin insistió en que el paso Qinping la gente era muy superticiosa, si veían un dragón real volando perderían los estribos creyendo que era la ira de los dioses y que todos morirían. Xuanmin no cedería en este capricho y asustar a las personas, Xue xian no se rendiría en decirle que volar era la mejor opción, así que ambos comenzaron una guerra de miradas fulminantes.

Qué difícil es juntar a dos personas que no dan su brazo a torcer.

“El susto durará unos minutos, nuestra ropa mojada no se secará tan rápido con tus hechizos, sólo acepta volar, ¿Por qué te rehúsas? No me digas que ahora le temes a las alturas”. Dijo Xue Xian con una sonrisa pícara mientras balanceaba en su mano un pequeño cesto de nísperos maduros.

“No hay necesidad de ser tan excéntrico, caminemos y encontremos refugio”, expresó Xuanmin con un tono serio, al escucharlo se notaba en él que estaba cansado de discutirlo. Realmente estaba colmando su paciencia.

Dejando su lugar caminando junto a Xuanmin, se paró frente a él obstruyendo su paso y dijo, “Estoy cansado de insistir, si tanto quieres mojarte, hazlo solo, ¡Eres tan necio como todos esos burros calvos!”, Xue xian sujetó con fuerza la cesta de nísperos bajo su entrebrazo, alistándose para alzar vuelo, le dio la espalda a Xuanmin y la tormenta se intensificó sobre ellos, los sonidos de los relámpagos eran fuertes y demostraban lo inconforme que el dragón estaba en este momento. Si Xue Xian podía controlar las tormentas a su voluntad.. ¿No podría simplemente hacer que dejara de llover?

Eso también lo había propuesto pero, era otra idea negada por Xuanmin, el pueblo necesitaba el agua de las lluvias para abastecer los riegos, normalmente Xue Xian hacía lo que le placía pero desde su unión con Xuanmin se veía restringido a los mandatos de un mortal que vestía de blanco y odiaba la suciedad. Después de una ráfaga de relámpagos y truenos, una densa neblina comenzó a esparcirse por todo el lugar, Xue Xian estaba a punto de dar un salto y convertirse cuando una mano, tensa y fría lo alcanzó, obligándolo a retroceder. Indignado por haber sido detenido a medio camino, volteó para enfrentarlo y se halló con la sorpresa de un rostro totalmente serio, si no lo conociera se atrevería a decir que esa expresión le dio algo de miedo.

Xuanmin sólo se limitó a decir, “Más adelante se ve una cabaña, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?”, ocultando sus deseos cansinos de decirle “Bestia” y así evitando otra pelea.

Xuexian disimuló el susto provocado con ese rostro y palabras frías, con la osadía que lo caracterizaba , “Muy bien, entonces llévame rápido, esta pelea sin sentido me abrió el apetito”.

Xuanmin no dijo nada. Bajó su mirada y se fijó en lo que sujetaba firmemente, tiró de la mano de Xue Xian caminando rápidamente con dirección a la cabaña.

Una vez frente a la puerta, tocó y llamó varias veces sin ninguna respuesta, la cabaña de bambú daba claras señales de estar abandonada con matorrales creciendo a sus alrededores, agujeros en las paredes, olor a humedad y una puerta sin ninguna seguridad. Xuanmin se dio cuenta de los signos inhabitables y empujó la puerta. Xue Xian sólo se atrevía a mirar todo lo que el otro hacía, sabía que en el fondo lo había molestado, quería evitar traer más discordia. Pero se convencía a sí mismo que la decisión de obedecer la había tomado él, definitivamente no era para evitar que Xuanmin se enoje más.

Finalmente dentro, Xuanmin soltó a Xue Xian, rápidamente usó sus ademanes y hechizos para secar las ropas de ambos, recitó sutras en voz baja para la paciencia, encendió unas velas gastadas encima de una pequeña mesa empolvada. Seguido de esto sacó pergaminos de sus mangas y se dispuso a limpiar el lugar, sólo sentándose en posición de meditación cuando sintió que todo estaba lo suficientemente limpio.

Xue Xian no podía creer lo quisquilloso que se veía Xuanmin cuando limpiaba, se mantuvo de pie todo ese tiempo hasta ver que la otra persona se tranquilizaba. Después de un tiempo, decidió sentarse, colocando la cesta de nísperos en el suelo, se sentó frente a Xuanmin para asegurarse de que no siga enfadado.

Comenzó a hablarle de diversos asuntos, desde el clima ideal para que los nísperos maduren correctamente hasta explicarle por qué los pasteles de arroz de la aldea Wen son los mejores entre todas las ciudades que han visitado.

Xuanminm obviamente lo ignoró. Se concentró en meditar todo ese tiempo.

Xue Xian se cansó de hablar solo.

Rindiéndose, finalmente dijo: “Lo siento, fue una pelea innecesaria, definitivamente no eres como los demás burros calvos…”, su voz quebrándose ante lo cursi que sentía que estaba a punto de ser.

Xuanmin parecía haber fruncido el ceño por un momento, demasiado rápido como para que Xue Xian lo detectara.

Xue Xian quería que le prestaran atención, normalmente no le importaba ser un desvergonzado, pero… ser romántico si le costaba un poco, “Soy un ente con miles de años de antigüedad, no le temo a las más fuertes torrentes y tormentas, con mi ferocidad soy incapaz de ser presa de nadie, ¿Por qué me avergüenzo?”, pensó.

Una vez considerado eso, sus manos apretaron la ropa de sus piernas y con la cabeza mirando al suelo, reunió el valor necesario para vociferar; “¡Xuanmin!, hemos viajado 1 semana seguida entre diferentes ciudades, me gusta viajar contigo, no quería dejarte solo.. simplemente me enojé porque no querías volar conmigo..”.

Xuanmin no mostró expresión alguna. Realmente estaba enojado por la actitud de Xue Xian, si no agarraba su mano momentos atrás, alzaría vuelo dejándolo solo en la lluvia. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero eso no evitaba que se preguntara a sí mismo si su compañía era lo suficientemente agradable.

“¡Lo siento!, basta de ignorarme… todos estos días en las posadas, eras muy dulce conmigo, hoy debes serlo también, ¿Dejarás a este pobre dragón lidiar con tu indiferencia?”. El rostro de Xue Xian se tiñó de un ligero color rojizo, con una expresión confundida alzó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos ojos profundos que parecían estar mirándolo fijamente desde hace un momento. Aquella mirada fija trajo consigo recuerdos de las noches anteriores, ambos entrelazados en sábanas, sollozando sus nombres, la saliva de dragón por todos lados…

Xue Xian podría perderse en la profundidad que esos ojos le ofrecían, la tranquilidad que le traía podría ser comparada con la majestuosidad de un gran paisaje, solamente mirarlo era suficiente para sentirse satisfecho.

Pero pensándolo bien, prefería ser parte de ese paisaje también.

Necesitaba sentir esa mirada de cerca.

Habiendo logrado captar su atención, se dispuso a hacer que Xuanmin se relaje.

Xue Xian tomó un níspero de la cesta a su lado, acomodándose para levantarse, puso el níspero entre sus dientes y sus rodillas en el suelo. Con las manos desocupadas se ayudaba a avanzar hacia adelante. Xuanmin nunca le quitó la mirada de encima.

Xue Xian llegó frente a Xuanmin, se sentó correctamente, con su mano peinó su cabello desordenado hacia un lado, abrió un poco la ropa de su pecho. Moviendo las manos para ventilarse como signo de calor, invitaba a Xuanmin a acercarse.

Moviendo su rostro ligeramente hacia la derecha dejó descubierto su cuello, tan pálido y brillante como jade con marcas claras de la diversión de días anteriores.

Xuanmin sabía lo que intentaba hacer, pero no pudo evitar encontrar a este dragón gracioso, realmente se estaba esforzando.

Xue Xian giró la cabeza en dirección a Xuanmin de nuevo, sus miradas se encontraron reiteradamente, esta vez ninguno de los dos estaba sonrojado, la determinación de sus movimientos era evidente. Sacó de su boca lentamente el níspero humedecido por su saliva con sus dedos, lamiendo despacio entre la fruta y estos que la sujetaban, no dejó de mirar al hombre frente a él.

Xuanmin no pudo contenerse más, extendió sus manos y sujetó sin dudar con ambas el rostro de Xue Xian y lo atrajo hacia sí, dejándolo tan cerca que pudo escuchar el sonido de su respiración y el dulce olor embriagante de la fruta, miró sus labios humedecidos con saliva y lentamente se acercó hacia ellos.

Separándose del beso, juntaron sus frentes y soltaron un suspiro.

A continuación una oración rompió aquel silencio provocando un ligero eco.

“No le temo a las alturas”. Dijo Xuanmin.

Pequeñas risitas se oyeron al compás del sonido del diluvio en la pequeña cabaña.

Xue Xian junto sus manos alrededor del cuello de Xuanmin, se acercó a su cuello a profanarlo con mordiscos variando su intensidad.

“Aún no, primero ven aquí”, dijo Xuanmin mientras acomodaba a Xue Xian entre sus brazos y lo acurrucaba en un cálido abrazo, bajó su mirada para contemplar al dragón testarudo que yacía en su pecho, “Iremos volando si así lo deseas”, dijo mientras procuraba llenar su frente de pequeños besos.

Xue Xian no podía más con la dulzura que Xuanmin desprendía por las noches, pero estaba más que encantado, su seriedad no podía durar todo el día, después de ser provocado innumerables veces en los carruajes, restaurantes, en medio de las caminatas a pleno día…. Tenía que desahogarse generosamente a solas.

La saliva de dragón de los mordiscos comenzaba a hacer efecto y Xuanmin comenzó a sofocarse lentamente en una fina capa de sudor. Xue Xian con el níspero que aún tenía en mano, lo metió en su boca y dio una pequeña mordida, lo suficientemente profunda para que la fruta suelte su jugo pero no tan profunda para desmoronarla.

Se dispuso a compartir esa dulzura atrayendo la barbilla de Xuanmin con su mano, depositando el sabor en sus labios, pasando apasionadamente su calor a través de sus lenguas.

Xue xian dio otro mordisco a la fruta y volvió a besar a Xuanmin, ambos disfrutaron degustando hasta que sus respiraciones erradas anunciaban haber tenido suficiente, por las comisuras de ambos se derramaba aquel néctar dejando una imagen bastante obscena…

Despojarse de sus ropas fue tan rápido que ninguno se dio cuenta quien fue el que comenzó a desvestir al otro. Xuanmin tumbó a Xue Xian encima de un tapete y comenzó besarle desde los dedos hasta llegar a sus clavículas, con un ímpetu impresionante, parecerían no haber tenido intimidad hace mucho tiempo, ¿Qué tanto tiempo es.. la noche anterior?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Es mi primer fanfic!, aceptaré con buena voluntad todas sus sugerencias, gracias por leer (✿◡‿◡)


End file.
